


¿la serenata o el serenata?

by lemoncave



Series: para darle una serenata [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 15:30:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,990
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584988
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lemoncave/pseuds/lemoncave
Summary: Niall positions the guitar again, ready to play, and Liam drinks some water before fixing himself, facing Louis more clearly.Oh, my god, Louis thinks. He can’t believe people are still this cheesy.





	¿la serenata o el serenata?

**Author's Note:**

> Just a short thing I've had in my mind for a while, finally sat down and put it into words. Congratulations to whoever gets the title reference.
> 
> Obviously, I don't mean to imply anything about the real people, I'm just borrowing their lovely faces.

Louis would like to say he’s having a good time but that’s not really the case.

It isn’t Harry’s fault, he’d let himself be dragged to the party, but he’s not in the mood anymore, suddenly out of energy, like just making their way here had depleted him. He wants to go home already but he shouldn’t leave Harry alone, and Harry _is_ enjoying himself. Certainly more than Louis, who’s been nursing his pint all evening and listening to other people talk around him.

He’s just so bored. Every conversation he’s tried to get into has lost its appeal, and he’s become distracted, barely keeping up with every subject change, his eyes fixing on the glass for minutes without really noticing until something jolts him back. People around him notice too as they don’t really address him anymore.

The room’s getting stuffy as well so he tries to find some quieter place to brood a little in peace, and wait until time moves faster and he can either persuade Harry to leave or Harry makes that his own initiative.

As he exits the bathroom, he makes a turn for the other rooms; there are two other doors, both closed but unlocked. He picks the one on the right. He’s probably not supposed to enter but it’s empty inside and he can see another door, this one to the outer world via balcony.

Once he sets foot outside and feels a cool breeze on his face, he’s instantly more at ease. His shoulders loosen and he lets himself slump over the railing a little. He sighs as he takes in the quieter night; a couple of cars pass by from time to time and there’s a bar next to this house which he can hear movement from, but those people are pretty chill, and the sounds get to him more muted.

He really wishes he were a little more upbeat tonight. Usually he’s the life of the party, laughing his head off with his friends, old and new, or dancing and singing until he runs out of breath. But tonight he’s not really feeling it. He can’t wait to get back home, see his dog and curl up in bed. He wants calm. Harry was so excited, though, that he felt like he should make the effort and endure the one night without complaining right to his face.

He doesn’t mind staying in the balcony, anyway. It’s just right out here.

Ten or so minutes later, there’s the sound of laughter coming from the bar, and Louis’ curiosity pulls him forward. It’s not like they’ll see him from up here, not if he’s careful, so he takes a look downwards.

There’s only a single occupied table outside the bar. It’s a pretty small bar and it’s Tuesday, so this doesn’t surprise him. The people sitting there seem to be having a good time, and are comfortably teasing each other like only people who’ve known each other for a long time do, which is highly entertaining.

There are five people that he can see, but he suspects there’s a couple more right below him. The most distinctive to him are the blond sitting comfortably lazy on the corner seat, nursing his pint, and the tattooed brunette next to him.

As he continues creeping on them, fascinated by their conversations and various gestures, he catches someone call out for a Niall, and the blond react, so Louis figures that’s him.  It must be some sort of inside joke that Louis doesn’t get, what the first guy says, but hearing Niall’s responding laughter almost makes Louis blows his cover. It’s a stupidly goofy laugh but Louis’ been told he laughs in much the same way.

He actually almost blows his cover several times; Niall’s a pretty funny guy. Louis likes funny people best, especially ones who join in on his jokes. Niall seems like the kind of guy who would, based on what he sees. Louis feels the itch to shout out a joke of his own appear out of nowhere but strongly, and regrets how creepy it would look. Not the best first impression, though certainly a memorable one.

His attention is consumed by Niall for a long while, watching him talk and smile, but it quickly latches onto the other guy as well when he hears his voice clear above the others. He has a really lovely, warm and deep tone, one that draws you in for comfort. Louis wants that voice to lull him to sleep. It’s entrancing the more he keeps listening to him and he knows the creepiness levels are rising when the thought of recording that voice in his phone pops up. The package it comes in is no eyesore either. Neither are bad-looking, in all honesty. (Who’s he trying to trick here, they’re gorgeous. Louis’ figuratively drooling all over.)

He stays hidden despite any sudden urges to the contrary, and enjoys this unlikely opportunity to watch his two new favourite people interacting. One of the other guys, from the seats he can’t see very well, pulls out a guitar from behind him and passes it over to Niall, while the rest of the table starts wheedling him into playing. Niall gives a few feeble excuses not to but it’s obvious to both them and Louis he’s going to anyway from the way his body automatically changes to fit the instrument. Niall gives an inquiring strum and seems to deem the guitar functional. “Wanna sing, Liam?” he calls to the tattooed brunette, who nods and lightly clears his throat. They chat for a few moments, choosing the song.

It’s immediately clear, once they start, that they’ve been doing this together for ages. There’s an ease around them when they perform that hadn’t been there before, showing in all the looks that pass between them that communicate all the little quirks musicians tend to focus on. He should know, he’s surrounded by them. A little eyebrow here as in _you do that part_ with the corresponding nod or shake. A little laugh when something only they notice happens. A little hand gesture to say _now’s your cue_. That sort of thing.

They make a great team. Liam takes center stage most of the time, singing lead on the three or four songs they play, and with great expertise. He’s a born singer. But Niall provides great support with the guitar and the occasional harmony. Louis’ impressed.

He gives a small “woo” when they finish their last song in lieu of clapping. He thought he’d been pretty quiet but apparently his desire to be seen makes him start glowing or something, because Niall suddenly looks up at the balcony. Their eyes meet for a second before Louis ducks down.

Maybe it was just coincidence. Maybe he didn’t look like a total creep.

With a racing pounding in his chest, he peers down again as carefully as possible, but Niall’s still looking up, and yeah, he really has been found out. Louis’ face must be completely red from how hot it feels.

Well, no point in hiding anymore then. He waves at Niall a little, and, surprisingly, Niall doesn’t tell him to fuck off through angry shouting, alerting his friends about the dude right above them, but smiles quickly and waves back. The rest of the group don’t seem to notice this exchange, caught up in conversation again.

Louis gives him a bunch of different gestures ending in a thumbs-up, hoping that conveys how much he liked their playing, even if he knows it probably doesn’t; it’s hard to be clear and direct through body language alone. Niall seems to get it though, and sort of bows his head in thanks while turning his eyes back to his friends. He’s still smiling, seemingly pleased to entertain one and all audiences, hidden or not, while keeping his idle strumming going.

Niall’s smile suddenly turns playful then, like he’s come up with a great idea. He looks at Louis again and gestures for him to wait there. Next, he turns to Liam, who’d been listening to the other guys speaking, and talks in his ear. Liam’s eye move up and catch Louis as well. His cheeks visibly redden, looking slightly nervous now he knows someone else has been watching, but he gives Louis a small, warm smile anyway. Niall and Liam exchange a few more looks before nodding in agreement.

Louis isn’t sure what they’re planning on doing but he’ll definitely wait to find out.

Niall positions the guitar again, ready to play, and Liam drinks some water before fixing himself, facing Louis more clearly.

Oh, my god, Louis thinks. He can’t believe people are still this cheesy.

The rest of the table shut up as Niall and Liam begin playing again. “ _Go on, go on, leave me breathless_.”

Louis can’t help but laugh and roll his eyes, never mind if anyone else hears him. It’s just so dumb, but he can’t say being the object of a serenade isn’t flattering.

Liam’s voice is at its sweetest, and he’s acting like a total pro again, managing to focus on Louis while fooling the people at the table. Niall is less subtle, looking over at Louis more frequently, but his friends aren’t looking at him with Liam’s showmanship. The song’s full of harmonies and backing vocals, even in their acoustic arrangement, so the fact it’s coming from them both is loud and clear. At least, that’s what Louis prefers to think.

“ _And if there’s not tomorrow and all we have is here and now_ ,” Niall sings, taking on the lead melody. Louis had thought his softer backing vocals had been lovely but he’s no less of a showman than Liam, whose upper harmonies suit the sweet tone incredibly well. Even in reverse, they’re still a great team, and Louis wishes he could tape them through merely his eyes. He’ll want to come back to this moment forever.

The final strums ring and Louis would honestly say he’s a little in love with them. Just a little.

He can’t really clap without giving himself further away so he settles for silents “woo!”s and making exaggerated gestures. They seem to get the message anyway, as they both laugh and smile appreciatively, though that’s supposedly for the table and not him. Liam’s face has turned completely red, and Niall’s sporting a pair of rosy cheeks now.

“Louis?”

He turns around and catches Harry coming out of the door he’d previously used, searching for him. Louis quickly dashes towards him before he comes this way.

“I’m ready to go home, if you want to catch a ride with me,” Harry mumbles, half asleep and more than a little tipsy.

“Yeah, yeah, just let me, uh. I’ll be right inside, give me a mo,” he replies, softly pushing him into the room. If Harry were a little more aware, he’d probably call him out for trying to hide something, but luckily for Louis, he’s not.

Harry makes his way inside the room, and Louis makes his way back to Niall and Liam. They’ve both turned back to the conversation but they glance up quickly enough when he waves at them. Louis makes hand movements meaning _I have to go_ , and Niall and Liam both nod and give small goodbye waves. They look a little disappointed though, which Louis will not let them be.

He knows he saw it when he came into the room. He goes back in, grabs it and a piece of paper he hastily found, which he manages to secure. He goes back out and grabs Niall’s attention, and by extension Liam’s. He blows them a kiss and throws the rose out to them.

He doesn’t know who grabs it, if it didn’t fall flat on the table, but he doesn’t mind. The number’s there anyway, if either, though preferably both, want to use it.


End file.
